The present invention relates to an illumination and dust collection system and more specifically to a new and improved combination lamp and dust collector.
During the manufacture of many different articles, such as relatively small mold cores, dust is generated. In order to protect the workers from the dust, relatively large fixed hoods or casings have been provided around the work area. These casings are connected with a source of suction, such as a blower, which draws air and dust particles from the work area. Due to the fact that the hoods or casings enclose a relatively large area, the blower must have a very large capacity and is effective to draw a large volume of air from the work area. Of course, the large volume of air which is with drawn from the work area must be replaced. Such a dust collection system involves substantial costs due to the relatively large initial cost of the hoods or casings and the cost of replacing the large volume of heated air which is withdrawn from the work area during the winter and the large volume of cooled air which is withdrawn from the work area during the summer.
In an effort to remove the dust which is formed during a work operation, it has been suggested that the work tools be connected with a source of vacuum in the manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,051. It has also been suggested that light bulbs be mounted on the tools to illuminate the work area. Although such a dust collection and illumination system may be satisfactory for certain relatively large tools during work operations in which the tools are manipulated in such a manner as to enable the tool mounted light bulbs to illuminate the work piece, this arrangement is unsatisfactory for use in connection with relatively small hand tools which are utilized to finish small delicate parts, such a small mold cores utilized in the formation of turbine blades.
In order to provide the desired illumination of an area where small hand tools are used to perform delicate operations, it has been suggested that an adjustable high intensity lamp be utilized in the manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,335. Since there is a substantial amount of heat generated by the bulb of such a high intensity lamp, a flow of air has been provided around the bulb to cool the bulb. Another known arrangement for cooling a source of light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1.767,526.